Peter's Mad Game
by JailyForever
Summary: Peter is the new kid at his boarding school and wastes no time in informing his new dorm-mates about his 'mad game' with the ladies


**Many thanks to Liza (NeonDomino) for beta'ing and suggesting the title**

 **January Fic for:** Lin

 **Subject:** Muggle Music

 **Task:** Write about someone bragging about having lots of boy/girlfriends.

 **Additional Prompts:** (Word) Casanova, (Word) Materialistic, (Word) Hypnotize

 **2017 Resolutions:** Write at least one one-shot in every genre listed on the site; Write a minimum of 50 one-shots this year; Write at least one drabble/one-shot for all the characters listed in 'Harry Potter Characters' on; Write at least one Gift Fic for another Hogwarts member per month

 **Word Count:** 1683

* * *

Peter's Mad Game

Peter pulled his suitcase behind him as he walked down the corridor to his new dorm room which would be his home for next six months. He rolled the small key in his hand between his forefinger and thumb, wondering who he would be sharing a room with. He was especially intrigued because of the parting words Mrs Pince, the middle aged woman who had handed his key, spoke to him, which were: "Good luck."

What one earth was that supposed to mean?

Finally reaching the door to his room, Peter inserted the key into the lock, twisted it and pushed door open. He was soon greeted by a cloud of smoke and the stench of marijuana. So _that_ was what Mrs Pince had meant.

"Hi, I'm Peter," he said, introducing himself to his new dorm mates as he entered the room. "What are your names?"

"Close the door behind you, Peter," the shaggy, dark haired boy instructed, holding his hand out to the black haired boy next to him expectantly. "You smoke?"

Peter shook his head which got a look of approval from the brunette boy, who was sat on the bottom bunk of the bed away from the smoke.

"Hmm, shame," the dark haired boy said, shrugging his shoulder as he raised a half smoked, rolled cigarette to his mouth and lit it with his lighter.

"What have I told you, Sirius," the brunette said as Peter sat down next to him. "If you're going to smoke that shit, open the window."

"Yes, Sir," the boy, who Peter assumed must be Sirius answered, saluting as he climbed up from his spot and walked towards the window.

"I'm Remus, by the way," the brunette said, offering his hand to Peter. "That guy over there slowly killing himself is Sirius, and the guy next to him is James."

The two black haired boys raised their hands and waved as they passed the cigarette between them.

"Are you sure you don't wanna smoke?" James asked, offering it to Peter.

"Yeah, got to keep a clear head for the ladies," Peter said, smiling and waggling his eyebrows.

"What ladies?" Sirius guffawed loudly.

"My girlfriends," Peter proclaimed proudly. "I had loads at my last school. I guess you could say I have mad game with the ladies. Do you know, even though I've only been here an hour, I already have the numbers of seven phone of the fine female specimens who come here, and I have a date tonight and tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" James exclaimed, nearly choking on the smoke he had just inhaled. "You have a date?"

"Two dates," Peter corrected. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Have you seen you?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows as he took the cigarette out of James' hand. "You're hardly a catch."

Remus smacked his head with his hand and stood up. "That's it, you two have clearly had enough," he said, taking the cigarette out of Sirius' hand and throwing it out of the window. "Now apologise to our new friend, Peter."

"What for?" Sirius asked. "Telling the truth. Remus look at him—no girl in their right mind would go anywhere near him… unless they were desperate."

"Tell that to Lily Evans," Peter said, waggling his eyebrows. "And that one bloke, Lucius something or other, who tried to give me his number. I was like… nope; I'm a women only kind of guy."

James' jaw dropped and he began to mouth Lily's name over and over again, barely making a sound as he shook his head in disbelief.

Sirius, meanwhile, had jumped up off his bed and pounced on Remus. "Mine! You hear that, Peter. Mine. Remus, please don't leave me. Especially not a five out of ten like him."

"Hey, I am in the room you know, and I can hear you," Peter said, jumping up off the bed. "If you don't believe me, that's fine… I wouldn't expect self-absorbed potheads like the two of you to anyway."

"Okay, _Casanova_ ," James said, finally able to speak. "Prove it. Show us how _you_ of all people get so many numbers and dates."

"Alright, I will," Peter told him, making his way to the door and opening it.

"And we'll pick the girl," James announced, jumping up and following. He turned to face Remus and Sirius. "Are you two coming?"

"Well… I was hoping—" Sirius started.

"What Sirius means is of course we are," Remus said, cutting his insatiable boyfriend off. He knew he needed to be there in case James overstepped the mark.

"Great, let's get going!" James exclaimed, clapping his hands and walking out of the dorm room, closely followed by Peter, Remus and Sirius.

~o~o~o~

"See her over there," James said, nodding his head towards a blonde. Peter nodded his head. "Her name is Marlene McKinnon. She is the most materialistic girl you will ever meet but, more importantly, she knocks back _every_ guy who has ever asked her out. If you really want us to believe you're a 'ladies man' go over there and get her number and a date."

"Not even a challenge," Peter said dismissively, cocking his head to one side as he observed her. "I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in five minutes."

"Prove it," Sirius said, egging him on.

"Peter, you don't have to prove anything," Remus interjected as Sirius pulled him a little closer. "Despite what my boyfriend says. I know I won't think any less of you."

"No, I'll do it," Peter told him, staying resilient. "Watch and be in awe."

Peter offered the boys a cocky smile before starting to make his way over towards the elusive Marlene McKinnon. When the other three boys made to follow, Peter halted and turned to face them.

"No, you have to watch from a distance," Peter told them. "If there is one thing I have learnt about the ladies, it is that they do not like a crowd."

"See, that's where you've been going wrong with Evans," Sirius said, clapping James on the back.

"Watch and learn, Jamie," Peter said mockingly. "Watch and learn."

As Peter walked towards Marlene, Sirius and Remus had to hold James back as he lunged towards him.

"How dare he call me Jamie!" he seethed. "And after he got Evans' number. Let me hit him."

"Calm down, James," Remus said.

"Yeah, the dude's going to fail epically with McKinnon anyway," Sirius put in. "So watch and learn what _not_ to do."

James nodded his head. "Okay, I'm cool. You can let go now."

The trio slipped under a large birch tree and began to watch the action unfold; James and Sirius were quietly confident that Peter would fail, whilst Remus was hoping he wouldn't, recognising that he would be a good addition to their group of friends.

From their vantage point, they observed as Peter began to talk to her. They noted how she flipped her hair flirtatiously and placed her hand on his bicep.

"Please tell me this is not happening," James muttered to Sirius.

"Sorry, mate, I wish I could," Sirius said wincing as Peter handed his phone to Marlene.

"Well, I for one am proud of him," Remus told the pair of them. "This will teach the pair of you not to judge a book by its cover."

"But—but, Remus, look at him," James said, pointing at Peter who was now kissing Marlene on the cheek. "He should not be able to hypnotize a woman like that."

"And yet he is," Remus noted, raising his eyebrows as Peter started to walk back towards them with a goofy look on his face. "I think you both have some words to eat."

"You're right," Sirius sighed, conceding that his boyfriend was indeed correct.

"Humph, I'll give him a chance," James stated as Peter rejoined the group. Turning to Peter, he asked, "Dude, how did you do that?"

"You'll never know," Peter answered, smirking at the two boys who hadn't taken him seriously earlier. "Do you want to take my phone and ring Marlene, you know, to make sure she didn't fake number me?"

"Nah, you're alright," Sirius said, waving his hand before planting his arm around Remus' waist.

"Well how about tag along on our date on Tuesday night?" Peter asked. "You know, to make sure she turns up."

"Nah, you're alright," James said. "She was into you. Any idiot could see that."

"It's not often I agree with James, but he's right," Remus put in, offering Peter a grin as they started to walk back towards their dorm room. "Marlene was seriously digging you."

Remus gave James and Sirius a look, urging them to agree with what he was thinking. There was silence for a couple of minutes before the duo nodded their heads curtly.

"Peter, as much as James and Sirius loathe to agree, you've proven to be Marauder quality," Remus said as they entered their dormitory.

"I want it on record that I don't agree," Sirius said, tugging Remus closer to him. "You might have game with the ladies but I don't trust you near my Remus."

"Sirius, I am as straight as a ruler," Peter stated, frowning. "And besides, who says I want to be part of your little group?"

"He did not just say that!" Sirius exclaimed, taking great offence.

"What?" Peter said, shaking his head as they turned onto the corridor that led to their room. "You're not happy about me _'becoming a Marauder'_ and you're not happy when I imply I don't want to be one. Make your mind up."

Sirius sniffed. "Fine. If you want in, you can be in. But if you sniff around Remus, I swear I will deck you one."

"I'll think about it," Peter said, inserting his key into the lock and tuning it before entering the dorm room. "Now if you boys don't mind I have a date to prepare for."

Peter set about getting together his towel, shaving foam razor and a change clothes before making his way back towards the door.

"Laters."


End file.
